


More Than Okay

by auricale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricale/pseuds/auricale
Summary: "I am thankful simply for the time you have shared with me,” Satya says, her voice sincere.Hanzo lets out a nervous laugh. “I have plenty of that to share."(Hanzo and Satya confide in one another about their pasts, post-Reflections)





	

**Author's Note:**

> initially, wrote this back when 'reflections' came out, and chaos-and-cookies talked in the symmanzo tag about satya having a navel piercing. found it again recently, half-finished, and decided to clean it up in between working on another fic.
> 
> edit: warning for brief dissociation/beginnings of a panic attack!

Satya lifts the hem of her nightshirt up, exposing the divots of her hipbones curving up from beneath her pajamas pants.

“My navel,” Satya says, and Hanzo jerks his gaze away from the expanse of skin right above Satya’s waistband. “I got it pierced back when I was a teenager.” Hanzo is glad that her own eyes are locked on the glimmer of her jewelry in the moonlight. “Some sort of rebellion, I suppose,” she says, smiling to herself as she lowers her shirt back into place.

“And you don’t regret it?” Hanzo asks, suddenly aware of the area where his knee is pressed against her own.

“No,” Satya says simply, her head tilted and her hands tucked together on her lap. “Do you? Regret yours, that is.”

Despite how many people had asked him if he’d regretted the piercings, Satya was the first that had asked it in a tone that held no judgment.

“No,” Hanzo replies, smiling as he touches the metal on the bridge of his nose.

Satya smiles back then turns to gaze back out the window. The curve of her smile wilts mildly, the moonlight cutting beams of blue light across her face as Hanzo watches her expression change to something melancholic.

Satya opens her mouth several times before she finally speaks, eyes flicking to Hanzo momentarily before going back to the window.

“Have you ever thought you’d be where you are now?” she asks, her voice quiet.

Hanzo doesn’t even have to think. “No.”

Satya folds her arms on the windowsill, moving to rest her chin on her arms. “Where did you think you’d be at this point?” Her gaze remains locked to something outside that Hanzo can’t find.

“I—,” Hanzo falters.

Satya seems to pick up on his hesitance, glancing his way.

“I know of your family, Hanzo. If you are hesitant to speak because you are worried I may change my mind about you, know that I have more interest in who you choose to be now, than what demons haunt your shadows,” Satya says, her quiet words laced with a ferocity Hanzo had not expected.

Still.

“I fear you underestimate what the Shimada clan did in order to protect our power and wealth,” Hanzo says, voice measured as he avoids Satya’s gaze. “There are many things I must atone for from my past.”

Satya looks away then. “I can understand that,” she says.

Hanzo had nearly forgotten the rumors he had heard about Satya, about what she had done in the name of Vishkar, the company that had raised her.

He wonders if her shadows are haunted by the same demons as his.

It takes Hanzo a long moment to gather the words, not having spoken to anyone, outside of the family, about what he’d had to do under his father’s hand.

“I began sitting in on meetings when I was still a child,” Hanzo says. “Just enough to get me comfortable with the elders, to get me familiar with those I would be working under once I was old enough to begin having a hand in the… business.

“All my life, I imagined growing up to be like my father. A businessman who knew everyone and everything in Hanamura.” Hanzo chuckles as he recalls the weight of his father holding his hand as they ran errands. “I remember, we could never seem to walk two meters on the streets without him running into someone he knew.”

“What made it change?” Satya asks, her cheek resting on top of her folded arms, gazing up at Hanzo.

Hanzo freezes, reliving the moment when the elders had told him of his brother’s disobedience, about what had to be done, _for the good of the family_.

The family was all Hanzo had known; its wellbeing had been the sole focus of the decades of training he had undergone as his father’s heir.

Family always came first. Respect the family or fall.

It was Genji or the family.

And so Hanzo had had to cut Genji down.

Satya must’ve sensed his disconnect, because her hand curling around his own is what pulls Hanzo from his thoughts. His eyes snap to hers.

“You do not have to tell me, Hanzo,” Satya says, her gaze intense. “I am thankful for what you have chosen to share with me about your past, but even more so, I am thankful simply for the time you have shared with me.”

Hanzo lets out a nervous laugh. “I have plenty of that to share,” he says, joking badly as he tries to control the tremor in his hands.

Satya doesn’t mention the shaking or the way Hanzo clings to her hand with an edge of desperation.

“I never thought about a life outside of Vishkar’s employment,” Satya says, her other hand coming to fold over top of their intertwined hands. “Now, I do not know what life intends for me, but… I am happy it has let me meet you, Hanzo.” Satya does not seem embarrassed by what she has said, the look in her eyes genuine and warm.

“Thank you, Satya,” Hanzo says, his chest feeling lighter than he ever remembers it feeling before.

He doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but in the next instant, Hanzo leans forward, just enough to press his lips to hers in a fleeting moment, the contact barely a brush of skin.

Satya appears stunned, her eyelashes fluttering as her mouth hangs open just the slightest bit, as if she had been stopped mid-word.

Hanzo begins to apologize, suddenly coming back to himself, realizing what he’d done.

“I’m so sor—“

Satya cuts him off with a hand clamped abruptly over his mouth.

Satya seems more surprised by her own action than Hanzo’s kiss, but recovers, removing her hand slowly. She moves it to cup the sharp cut of his jaw, her eyes locked with his.

“If I am… interpreting signals wrong, _now_ would be the time to stop me,” Satya whispers as she inches towards him.

Hanzo’s gaze flicks down to watch Satya run her tongue between her lips, before he looks back to her eyes, where he notices the subtle wrinkle between her brows.

Satya dips in, eyes closing as her nose brushes Hanzo’s, a breath shared between them in a moment of hesitance. Hanzo lifts both of his hands to rest along the sides of her neck, thumb stroking at her pulse point, at that seems to give Satya the last push she needs to initiate the kiss.

Hanzo feels his mind go blank. Her lips are heaven, and when her tongue meets his own, he nearly whines as he tastes the chai tea they had shared earlier. Hanzo licks against her bottom lip with soft reverence, adoring the way she seems to melt in his arms. He drags one hand down, skating down Satya's bicep, before curling around her waist, pulling her further into him.

She complies happily, sighing against Hanzo's mouth before she pulls back minutely, her eyes opening to search his.

“Is that… is this okay?” Satya asks, biting at her bottom lip. Hanzo feels her fingers brush against the stubble on his jawline.

“More than okay,” Hanzo reassures, unable to help the grin on his face as Satya lets out a breathy laugh, before she's ducking back in to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://auricale.tumblr.com)


End file.
